Meeting the God of Mischief
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: The Doctoris a small curious kid who is sweep away by an abandon police box he finds in the park while he is out with his dad. The box takes him to Asgard where he meets a young lonely Loki Lafuyetson in need of a friend The doctor spends his day playing with the young god of mischief and in return of his friendship Loki helps the Doctor get back home in time for dinner.


'Whoosh, whoosh' *Said the old abandoned Police Box as it took off*

"Dad, dad help!" Cried a small doctor as he tried to open the door to the Police box from the inside. The doctor was scared; He had never been inside a Police box that was bigger in the inside that was now moving. He knew now that he should of never had ran away from his dad in the park when he saw the box abandoned in a shadowy corner of the place.

He knows that he should have waited for his dad before going in but now the box was moving and he didn't know where it was taking him. He wanted it to stop and go home. The doctor was holding as tightly as he could to the handle of the door which moments earlier he had tried to bribe open. Tears of terror were falling down his small rose cheeks as the Tardis parked outside the royal palace of Asgard.

The Doctor was relieved the box had stopped and opened the door with hesitation. As he opened it he could hear children playing outside and birds screeching. He speed out f the box carefully closing the door behind him. as he was looking around a football hit him on the head and he fell to the ground. Once he opened his eyes he saw a small black haired boy with a curious worried look on his eyes.

"Are you all right mate?" the boy asked

"Wh-what happen? Why I'm I on the ground? Where I'm I?"

"Well you came out of that Police Box while I was kicking the ball to my brother and I accidentally hit you on the head are you all right?"

"Yeah I just have a little headache thanks."

"Alright, My brother said you died and I got scared so I came to check on you while everyone just ran way."

the doctor smiled "That's silly you can't kill someone with a football"

"I know." Smiled the other boy once more as he helped the Doctor get up.

"I'm Loki by the way what's your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm the Doctor"

"The Doctor? That's a strange name where are you from?"

"I'm from the planet Gallifrey, Where I'm I?"

"Gallifrey? I've never heard of it. You are in Asgard my home planet."

"Aswhat?"

"Asgard"

"Oh do you know how I can get back to my home planet?"

"Well I have never been out of Asgard before but my dad has I bet he knows how...wait how did you even get here in the first place? The box sort of just appeared in the middle of the game and freaked everyone out"

"Yes, you see I don't know ether I was in the park with my dad and then I saw the abandon box and ran to it getting in without a though because it sort of draws me to it like a magnet and then last thing I knew everything was all Wibbly wobbly and then I was laying in the ground with a headache"

"Well if you got here with that box then maybe you can get back to Gallifrey or wherever you are from with it as well"

"Well yes, the problem is that I don't know how it works it took off on its own. I don't even know why it brought me here. I guess this was the last location it was program to travel to."

"Maybe or maybe you..." *Loki stopped cold on the sentence and stared into the Doctor's face looking thoughtful

"Or maybe what Loki?" The doctor looked curiously at his new friend

"Well maybe you are here because I need a friend…" Loki looked down at his feet embarrassed

"What you mean you need a friend? I thought you were playing with your brother and other children"

"I'm sorry I lied. There was no one else here only me and my ball my brother's friends don't like playing with me"

"Why not? You seem like a nice bloke" *the doctor got closer to Loki

"Because I'm small and clumsy" said Loki softly looking down at the ground embarrassed

"There is nothing wrong in being short and I bet you are not clumsy!" said the doctor smiling at the smaller child trying to make him feel better

"I almost killed you with my ball; I was trying to kick it a completely different direction and I kicked it to you instead I'm horrible! I can't do anything right at all" Loki put his hands to his face and started to sob.

The doctor felt bad for his small friend and putting his arm around him in consolation said "Oh Loki don't feel bad everyone is bad at some things no one is perfect we all make mistakes they are just part of who we are. I'll make you a deal I'll be your play mate for the day I'll stay and play with you for a bit and then you help me figure out how to fly the police box to get back home does that sound good to you?"

Loki looked up from his hands and said in between sniffles "Would you really- do that for- me?"

"Of course I would! I'm the Doctor I'm here to help!"

Loki smiled at him and said "Well then let's play football yeah?"

"Sounds brilliant!" The doctor picked up the ball from the ground and kicked it at Loki who head bud it back to him and the two dribbled it and passed it to one another laughing and running and enjoying the mid summer afternoon.

After a good two hours of endless fun the sun started to set and the Doctor got worried. "Oi Loki do you think you'll be able to help me get home? It's getting late and I don't know how to work the box"

Loki picked up the ball and walked up to the box's door "Come on Doctor let's get you home!"

Loki opened the door and walked in the Police box the Doctor followed him in and they walked to the control panel. Loki looked it over and found a small screen with some type of writing on it. It was safe to assume they were numbers. "Doctor what does this little screen say?" the God of Mischief asked the young timelord

The doctor looked at the screen and scream in excitement "Loki you clever brilliant being! That happens to be the date in Gallifrayian and turns out it has been set to today's date all along or the day I left; ah you know what I mean. The only problem is that I need to set the time I want to get there which is this other screen" he pointed at the small screen next to the one with the date

Loki looked at the dash board again he examined every button and light. He realized there was a small blue button underneath the time he pressed it and the time screen started to blink. The doctor turned to Loki with a mixture of shock and terror "Loki what did you do, why is it doing that?"

"I don't know but it seems to reset it or something look it's blinking." Loki twisted another button and the writing supposing to be the time started to move. "Doctor look the time is moving! Tell me when to stop" Loki kept on twisting until the doctor simply placed his hand on top of Loki's and said with a smile "Loki I'm getting home in time for dinner"

Loki smiled at his friend "Thank you doctor for being my first friend ever"

The doctor's smiles widen as he ruffled Loki's hair "you're welcome Loki you are such a good mate thank you for keeping your promise and help me get home. Hope I can see you again someday when I know how to drive this old box properly. Don't let anyone get you down you are one of the cleverest boy I know and you will be great as a kind one day."

Loki got out of the Police Box just in time before it went off with its 'whooshing' and glowing. The god of mischief ran back home happily exited to tell his mother the good news about his new friend the time lord.


End file.
